Worlds Collide
by Aisuken
Summary: Justine Flanner rips a hole between her world and another, but no one is ready for what comes through. Rating may go up.
1. Welcome to our World

A/N First, the obvious.  I don't own Kim Possible, or anything from the show.  All that belongs to Disney.  Second, this is my first story on FFN, so I hope you enjoy it.  I'll update ASAP, but it'll probrably happen sooner if I know someone is reading it.

Chapter 1: Welcome to our world

"Excellent job, Kim Possible."   Dr. Director looked over her desk at the green-eyed heroine as she smoothed her red hair back in preparation to return to school.   "We wouldn't have stopped Drakken if it hadn't been for your help."  Behind her, agent Will Du snorted softly, glaring at the red head.  "Something you would like to add, agent Du?"  Dr. Director turned to face the boy as he snapped to attention.

"Just thinking that perhaps it wasn't wise to allow civilians into a top-secret operation such as this one, M'am."  Will Du continued to glare at the redhead, contempt in his eyes.  "Had I been allowed a second chance…"

"Dude, you were so finished," commented another boy, leaning against the back wall of the office, shaking his head.  A small head poked from the pocket of his pants and squeaked 'Yeah, Finished!'  Before vanishing again.  "Shego had you on the run when we got there" Ron Stoppable finished, laughter in his eyes.

"In any case," Kim interrupted Will, seeing he was readying to retaliate "It was no big.  As soon as we figured out what Drakken's ray did, it was a simple matter of dodging so that he caught Shego off guard."

"What did happen to Shego, anyway?"  Dr. Director regarded the heroine and her partner curiously.  "We couldn't find her when we got there."

"She ran out of there, chasing Drakken and screaming that he watch his aim."  Ron laughed at the memory, and Kim chuckled to herself.  "I doubt we'll see either of them anytime soon."

"Well even if we do," Dr. Director said, smiling brightly, "It's good to know we'll have team Possible to deal with him.  Now, I do believe that the two of you have school to attend, so I won't keep you any further."

"It's no problem, really!"  Ron commented in a hopeful tone of voice.  "We wouldn't have any trouble with missing school."  He looked at Kim for support, but found none.

"Oh, I insist."  Dr. Director stood up and ushered Ron gently out the door, Kim following close behind.  "Thank you again for your assistance in this matter.  We'll be in touch."  And with that, she turned back into her office and closed the door.  Kim caught one last look of Will Du's cocky smile at how she had been asked to leave before the door clicked shut.

"Well, we may as well be going now Ron."  Kim turned to her friend who was looking crestfallen at having to go back to school.

"Man, KP!" his big brown eyes stared into hers, and she could see a hint of frustration in them.  "You shoulda backed me up!  We could have missed school!"

"C'mon Ron.  You know that if we skipped, Barkin would have thrown us in detention and lost the key."  Kim smiled at her friend and began walking to the car Wade had waiting for them, leaving Ron standing behind her, watching her walk away.

"Sk.. Skipped?"  Ron hurried to catch up with her.  "Skipped nothing, we were saving the world!  Hello, Priorities, KP!"  Ron followed Kim into the back of the car, and his pet mole rat, Rufus jumped out of his pocket to stand on his shoulder looking at Kim.

"You know you just wanted to get out of writing that Math test, Ron."  Kim turned to the driver of the car and thanked him for the ride.  

"Well, duh Kim.  I'd think you would be behind me on this."  Ron interrupted the driver who had been thanking Kim for saving him from some difficult situation in the past.  "After all, you have to write it too."

"Ah, but I studied Ron, so I'm not worried."  Kim gave him a confident nod, as the driver started the car and sped down the street.

*********

"Are we ready?" Justine Flanner looked to her assistant in her latest experiment.  The much older man looked at the teen genius and nodded affirmative.  "Excellent.  Begin activating the disruptor."

"I'm just curious, Ms. Flanner" The older man turned to Justine, smoothing out his hair as he talked.  "Why is it you wanted to create a space-time continuum disruptor?  I thought you had already built one?"  Absently he flipped the switch to begin powering up the disruptor.

"True, Dr. Dressing," Justine turned back to her calculations before continuing.  "But it was never properly tested.  Aside from the incident with the attack on downtown Middleton, and subsequent attack on Middleton High, we never really got a chance to see just how much we can do with this.  I believe that with this machine we may be able to see into other dimensions, perhaps even communicate with them.  Imagine being able to see into a dimension where all the illnesses in the world have been cured!  Imagine what we could learn from a world where peace has been maintained.  The possibilities are fascinating."  Justine looked excited and turned back to the man, trying to gauge his reaction.

He stared at her, a dubious expression on his face before responding.  "Can we really know what kinds of people we would be communicating with?"  He turned to the machine, checking the readings on his monitor.  "All systems normal" he added as an afterthought.

"Begin final activation."  Justine checked her readouts, and compared the figures to her calculations.  "Are you reading a bit of a power spike in the reactor?"  She turned quizzically to her assistant as he checked her notes and his readouts.

"Yeah.  Looks like there may be a slight error in the setup."  He gave the teen a sideways glance.  She stood over the nearest computer monitor, typing furiously with an irritated look.  He put the pile of papers in his hand onto an old newspaper he had brought with him, and turned back to his figures.

"Something doesn't seem right here."  The machine began humming loudly, and she turned to look at it, a shocked expression on her face.  Dr. Dressing began to get nervous. 

"Problem Ms. Flanner?" He watched as she spun back to her computer and typed furiously, bringing up the various schemata for her space-time continuum disruptor.  She made a disgusted sound, and turned back to the machine, which had begun glowing strangely.  "What's going on?" 

Justine was getting frantic.  Everything seemed to be going wrong, and she couldn't find the problem.  Her disruptor was beginning to show a massive output spike, almost as though it was trying to create something.  "Abort the experiment.  Shut down the disruptor, now!"  She began typing on the keyboard, furiously trying to shut off her creation, but….

"I'm locked out!" Dr. Dressing shouted over the metallic whine of the machine.  "I've lost all readings on the machine!  Looks like complete system failure.  Any other ideas?"  The Dressing turned to Justine, a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Looks like I can't do anythin..." She was interrupted as the machine seemingly exploded, creating a strange vortex in the center of the lab.  Justing and Dr. Dressing were each thrown to opposite sides of the lab, and Justine impacted against the wall, knocking the breath out of her.  After what seemed like eternity, the glow stopped suddenly.  She looked up, but her vision was clouded.  She could barely make out the figures of two people standing in the center of the lab, taking in their surroundings.  The first was obviously female, with long hair pulled back in a ponytail.  Justine could barely make out what looked like a knife strapped to a belt at her waist.  She stood next to a male, with short messy hair and what looked like a sword strapped to his back.  

"Well…. That was interesting, wasn't it Red?"  The male said, turning to his companion.  He had a cool and calculated voice, but Justine could hear an edge to it.  'I've heard that voice before…' she thought to herself.  He looked around the office before looking at his companion.  "Any idea how we got here?"  He stepped carefully around the ruined office.  "Come to think of it, any idea where 'here' is?"  He stopped suddenly and bent down, picking something up and looking at it.  "Check this out, Red.  'Teen hero Kim Possible saves the world from Dr. Drakken'" He stared at what Justine realized must be a newspaper for a few minutes before laughing to himself.

"Maybe she knows what's going on."  Justine turned sharply to the female, who seemed to be looking right at her.  The girl began walking slowly towards her.  She had a kind of cat-like grace, the kind of casually alert sense that came from years of fighting.  She stopped over Justine, looking down.  "Where are we, little girl?"  Justine looked up as the strange girl drew her knife, and her companion drew his sword and began walking towards her.  Again, Justine recognized the voice, but she couldn't place from where.

"M… Middleton scientific institute…" Justine looked uncertainly up at the two figures, glancing at their drawn weapons.  The girl began using her knife to carefully clean her fingernails, while the boy continued to read the newspaper, chuckling to himself every now and then.  "Who are you?"  

"We're asking the questions here, dear."  The girl knelt by her and pointed at her with the dagger in her hand, causing Justine to flinch.  "How exactly did we get here?"  She glanced over her shoulder at the ruined office and the wreckage in the center before turning back to Justine.  "And, while we're at it, you may as well tell me your name."

"My name is Justine" she replied, putting all the confidence she could muster into her voice.  "You arrived here through what I figure must have been a dimensional portal."  The strange girl seemed to consider this for a minute before turning back to her companion.  "What do you think?"

The boy looked up at his companion, still holding the newspaper.  "Well" he said after a second, "it would explain this."  He turned the paper towards her, and she took it and skimmed over the article. 

"Interesting…" She slowly turned back to Justine.  "Looks like your right.  'Teen Hero' huh?"  She sounded amused by what she read.  "'Sidekick Ron Stoppable' huh?"  She turned to her companion, laughing softly.  Justine heard him chuckle as well.  "Well, I guess we don't need her anymore, do we?"  She gestured towards Justine, and the male began walking towards her, bringing his sword to bear on her as he advanced.  Suddenly, she realized who was standing in front of her.  She looked up as the boy prepared to end her life, his brown eyes focused on her neck.  She looked up at his messy blonde hair, taking in his face before he brought his arm down, and the world was replaced by darkness.

*******


	2. Meeting of the Minds

Chapter 2:Meeting of the Minds 

"Why have you called us all here?"  The English drawl of Monkey Fist filled the cavern as he stared at the man before him, who had his hands crossed over his chest.  "I have plans that must be completed, and a prophecy to fulfill."  Behind him, his monkey ninjas sparred with one another, or sat in meditative trances.

"Aye" came a voice from behind him, and the speaker stepped forward to stand beside him.  "And I've go' a tee time in London, and I hav'ne even planted the grass yet."  Duff Killigan gestured towards his blimp, which was moored a little ways down the cavern.  "I'd hate to be late."

"Clearly, Gentlemen, we have a common problem that we need to resolve."  The third man in the cavern motioned towards the other two.  "Over the past few years, we have all suffered humiliating defeat at the hands of Kim Possible, and we are still no closer to beating her."  The man narrowed his eyes, and held a blue hand out to the two villains in front of him.  "Perhaps, Gentlemen" Drakken began, hand still outstretched, "If we three work together, we will be able to stop her once and for all!"  His eyes went from Monkey Fist to Killigan, gauging their reactions as best he could.

"Well" Monkey Fist began, eyeing the other two men carefully, "your idea does have some merit, Drakken.  Perhaps it would be a good idea for us to form our own group to defeat Possible and her monkey –phobic friend once and for all.  I do believe that I shall join you in your quest, as an equal partner."  Monkey Fist reached out and shook Drakken's outstretched hand.

"Excellent."  Drakken turned to the third member of their group.  "Killigan?"

"Aye, I'll join ye."  Killigan responded after a second.  "On the condition that I can turn the continent o' me choice inte a driving range."  Killigan held out his hand to be shaken as Drakken considered the condition.

"Very well, Killigan.  When we succeed in taking over the world and crushing Kim Possible, you are free to make any continent in the world yours."  Drakken shook Killigan's hand.  "Except Europe."  Drakken added after releasing his hand.

"Wha?"  Killigan began, but Drakken cut him off.  "Alright, all we need now is a plan.  Fortunately, I just so happen to have a new death ray which may…."

"NO!"  A fourth voice echoed through the cave, causing the other three to look in the speakers direction.  "No more lasers Drakken, or do I have to teach you another lesson?"  There was a slight 'snap' noise and two green fists suddenly appeared in the shadows.  Their owner stepped forward, a menacing look in her eyes.

"Oh, Shego.  I didn't realize you were still awake."  Drakken took a half step back from the furious woman who stood in front of him.  "I assure you, that was an isolated incident.  My aim…." He trailed off as Shego's expression darkened further and she stepped forward again.  "Very well, very well.  No death ray.  Perhaps an army of clones…."

"NO!"  Killigan and Fiske said in unison and Shego stepped forward again, raising her fist as if preparing to send him flying across the room.

"Very well!"  Drakken threw up his arms in defeat.  "Then what are your ideas?"  Drakken looked from one person to the next, always keeping half an eye on Shego, who had moved back to the corner of the room and was glaring at him.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance here."  Fiske spoke up after a moment of silence.  "The prophecy I had mentioned earlier was that of an ancient artifact which contains some of the most powerful monkey magic ever concocted."  A gleam appeared in Fisk's eyes as everyone else in the room listened with varying degrees of belief.  "I was told in a vision from the mystical Monkey Monk to seek the legendary idol known as Tempus Simia.  Its powers would allow us to travel through time to when ms. Possible was vulnerable, making her exceptionally easy to defeat."  Fiske turned from one person to the next, as if waiting for anyone to disagree with his plan.

"Interesting..." Shego retrieved her file from a nearby table and began filing her claws carefully.  "You know, that may actually work."  Shego looked at Dr. Drakken, narrowing her eyes slightly and holding her claws up in front of her face.

"Right, right.  It's a good plan."  Drakken said quickly, keeping a wary eye on Shego.  "What do you think Killigan?"

"Wha' do ye mean, 'No' Europe'?"  Killigan glared at Drakken, and Shego brought her hand up to her forehead and sighed loudly.  Killigan turned to her and she began tapping her claws on the rock behind her, chipping it slightly.  "Oh, uh, aye.  It sounds like a good plan to me.  But where is this 'Temple smiley' thing anyway?"  They all turned to Fiske.

"The Tempus Simia Idol," Fiske began, giving Killigan a dirty look, "was broken in two over a century ago in an attempt to destroy its power.  Its head was removed, and placed in an unknown location, but the body was found around ten years ago."  Fiske closed his eyes, as if imagining that he already held the idol in his hands.  "The body of the Tempus Simia is currently on display in the Middleton Museum.  Once we have the body, the head will be as good as ours!"

"If it's been in Middleton this whole time," Shego drawled, sounding bored.  "Why haven't you just gone and taken it?  I mean, you must have been in Middleton a hundred times in the last few years."

"The magic" Fiske responded, his tone icy.  "Must be activated at a certain time, on a certain day, or else it will not work."  Fiske snorted and looked away from Shego, who was lounging against a nearby table and had returned to filing her claws.  "Not that I would expect a mere sidekick to know the merits of monkey magic anyway."  Shego stopped, mid-file, and seemed about to respond when suddenly a new voice interrupted her.

"Why is all this mystical magic stuff always so complicated?"  All eyes swung immediately to the two new figures that stood in the shadows, watching the meeting. 

"I know!"  Came the response from the second figure.  "Do this here, at this time, in a tutu or else your spell will fizzle and you will be cursed with bad luck for seven years."  She laughed before continuing.  "That kind of stuff always gave me a brain pain.  Besides," she continued as the two stepped out of the shadows into the lights of the cavern.  "We have a better plan."

"Kim Possible!"  Drakken shouted, and stepped back.  Shego jumped from her position to land between Kim and Drakken, and Monkey Fist snapped into a battle ready position.  Behind them, Killigan grabbed an iron and a wood, spinning them in front of him before adopting a fighters stance.  Drakken backed up and suddenly pulled a laser gun from inside his lab coat and pointed it at the two teens in the doorway.

"Believe me," Ron said, stepping forward.  Shego's eyes went to the sword strapped to his back.  'That's new' she thought to herself as he continued.  "You really don't want to do this.  You won't win."

"Tough words, Ronnie boy."  Shego spat as she moved towards the teens.  Fiske followed suit with his monkey ninjas, and Killigan came up on Shego's other side, still holding his clubs in front of him.  Drakken Continued to stand behind them, laser raised and ready.  "Think you can take all four of us?"

"Fine."  Ron turned to Kim, who shrugged.  "You can have the monkey freak, I'll take the other two, then we'll both take Drakken."  A wicked smile crossed Kim's lips as she nodded.

"Sounds fun."  She responded and fell into a fighters stance, drawing a knife from a sheath at her waist and holding it in front of her.  Ron followed suit by drawing his sword, and holding it between himself and his adversaries.  "But remember, don't kill them."  Kim turned to Ron, who waived the comment off, and threw her a confident smile and a wink.  "Not yet anyway."  Kim smiled back and charged. 

Ron dispatched Killigan quickly by slashing his clubs in half and jamming the butt of his sword into the base of Killigan's neck.  Killigan went down with a grunt and stopped moving.  Ron turned to his remaining opponent, who had watched the whole battle in shock.  "Since when did you get competent, kid?"  Shego asked as she began circling him, watching for an opening.

"You kidding, Shego?  Like I need anyone's help to deal with you."  Ron sheathed his sword and began circling as well, looking Shego in the eyes.  "You always were my favourite opponent, after all.  Made the whole game fun."  He smiled at her and her face clouded with confusion at his words.  "I just wonder how good you'll be here."  Ron charged at her.  Shego got out a confused "what?" before Ron kicked her in the abdomen, forcing her to her knees in front of him.  She looked up at him, confusion in her green eyes as he executed a roundhouse kick that connected with her chin, knocking her into oblivion.  "Damn."  Ron looked down at the prone figure of Shego in front of him.  "Almost a waste of my time.  If you're going to work with us we'll have to change that."  He turned to Kim who had just finished off Fiske's monkey minions and was blocking blows from the monkey master himself.  Kim threw a punch that connected with his chest, and the pair broke apart, landing a few feet from each other.

"Now," Fiske glared at Kim, "You will see what a true master of monkey kung fu can do!"  Fiske ran a few steps before jumping forward into a kick that Kim easily ducked away from.  Suddenly two blasts erupted from Drakken's gun as he finally joined in the fight, aiming for Kim. 

"Back off, Drakken!"  Kim ducked beneath the blasts and drew her dagger, throwing it at the mad scientist.  It lodged itself in Drakken's gun just as he pulled the trigger for another shot.  The gun erupted as the built up energy exploded, throwing Drakken against the wall behind him.  Drakken's head pitched back as he hit the wall, knocking him out.  As Kim admired her handy-work, Fiske took the opportunity to level her with a roundhouse.  Kim spun around, going to one knee with her back to her attacker as Fiske moved in to press his advantage.  He ran towards her when suddenly she sprang into the air, executing a perfect flip over him, and planting her feet into his back, causing him to careen into the wall in front of him.  Fiske slumped into the wall, and rolled onto his back, looking at Kim through bleary eyes.  "I've seen what a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar in action, and he falls for that move too."  She reached down and pulled his head away from the wall, forcing it back against the wall a second later, knocking him out.

"Well," Ron walked towards Kim, putting his arm over her shoulder as she stood up.  "That was fun, wasn't it?"  He looked down on the unconscious monkey master and laughed.  "At least yours got a shot in.  The golfer was a joke, and Shego was too stunned to defend herself."  He looked over his shoulder at his victims, who still lay where they had fallen.  A small trickle of blood ran down Shego's cheek into a small puddle that was forming on the floor.  Killigan was lying on his back, a bruise forming where his blow had landed.

"It was."  Kim smiled and looked around the ruined lair.  "Now on to the next part of our little plan."

"Middleton is shocked this morning as reports indicate that teen scientist Justine Flanner was murdered last night, as she worked on her latest experiment in the Middleton Scientific Institute.  Police have been hesitant to release any information about the cause of death, but sources have revealed that she had been working with a partner in the lab, who has not been found since her disappearance."  The shot on the television screen changed to reveal a picture of an older man with graying hair, wearing a lab coat.  "If anyone has any information on the current location of Dr. James Dressing they are urged to contact police as soon as possible."

"Whoa..." Ron sat in the Possible's living room, digesting the information he had just been given.  "Justine went to school with us, didn't she?"  He turned to Kim, who was sitting next to him, looking thoughtful. 

"Yeah.  Remember?  I was her science partner last year.  She helped us stop Drakken, Shego, and DNAmy when they created the giant dinosaur to attack Middleton."  Kim shook her head slowly, looking at the TV.  The reporter had gone on to other topics, so she turned it off.  "It's weird, because I never really got to know her after the whole thing was over.  I didn't really see her again."  She laughed mirthlessly.  "Guess I never will now."  She turned to Ron who seemed lost in his own thoughts, and was about to suggest they do something else, when she heard a familiar jingle.  She pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and flipped it on.  "What up Wade?"  She looked as Wade's face appeared on her screen, his ever-present coke at the edge of the screen.

"Strange hit on the site, Kim."  Wade looked at his computer screen doubtfully before looking back at Kim through her kimmunicator. 

"What's the sitch?"  Kim asked as Ron looked over her shoulder, a puzzled expression on his face.  Wade checked his computer screen again before turning back to the redhead and responding.

"Well, you've got a hit from someone wanting you to look into the murder yesterday.  They say they can find out who killed Justine, but they need your help in taking them down."  Wade finished as he watched Kim's reaction to the news.

"Umm isn't this the kind of thing people go to the cops for?"  Wade looked over Kim's shoulder at Ron, who had asked the question.  "I mean, Kim's never gone up against a killer before."  It was true, Kim thought.  She never had been up against a killer.  The closest she had ever come was Shego, and the only person she had ever been interested in killing was Kim herself.  Apart from that…

"The sender of the message says they can't go to the police."  Wade responded, turning back to his computer screen and typing something into it.

"Why not?"  Kim asked, glancing over her shoulder at Ron, who returned the confused look she gave him.  "Who sent the message, anyway?"

"The message was sent by James Dressing."  Wade glanced at the pair as Ron's jaw dropped and Kim's eyes narrowed.  "He sent us a location where we can find him, with instructions for you and Ron to meet him there within the next two hours."

"Get me a ride, Wade, I'm going to meet him."

"On it Kim!"  Wade got out before Kim turned off the kimmunicator, and turned to Ron, who was looking at her as though she had too heads.

"You can't be serious!"  Ron looked into his friends green eyes as she nodded.  "For all we know this guy is a killer!  How can you want to walk into his 'secret location' and talk to him?"  He shook his head quickly and rolled his brown eyes at her.  "It's crazy."

"If he was a killer, why would he have called us?"  Kim put her hand on Ron's shoulder, and looked into his eyes.  "Besides, if he really is psycho, he's picked the wrong victim.  Remember the moniker, 'I can do anything' and that includes taking some old guy down."  Ron looked doubtfully at his friend as she turned to go.  Ron watched her walk towards her room to get changed into her mission gear before he shook his head.

"Man, this is not the mission I signed on for."  He sighed softly and went to get changed into the spare mission clothes he kept stashed in Kim's house.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

Another Dimension, Three years ago

"I trust you understand the importance of this mission?"  The aged voice echoed through the bare room, it's elegant Spanish accent emphasizing the question.  In the center of the room stood a young man with slicked black hair and a determined look in his eyes.  He nodded to the older man.  "Good.  In that case, you have authority to use any equipment or forces you deem necessary.  Good luck on your mission, agent.  Do not return without the desired results."  The older man saluted the other.

"Understood, General Senior."  The young man returned the salute with a hand that was completely encased in a metal glove before turning and leaving the room.

"Yello?"  Ron Stoppable answered the phone, dropping his school bag.  "Hey Kim!  How's it going?"  He smiled to himself.  The two thirteen year olds had been going out for only two months and they couldn't get enough of one another.  He had been planning on calling her the second he had walked through the door, but she had apparently beat him to it.  They were planning on meeting up later that night to celebrate their two-month anniversary, and he had forbid her from making any of the plans.  He knew it was tearing her apart inside, not being in control of their date, but that was part of why he was doing it.  Ron sat at the kitchen table talking happily with Kim. 

Suddenly, his parents walked into the kitchen, talking intensely about something.  "Hey mom, hey dad!  How's it going?"  He looked up at his parents who looked uncertainly at one another, then back at Ron.  They seemed tense.  'Maybe something bad happened at work today?' Ron thought to himself.  Ron wasn't totally sure what his mom did for a living, whatever it was she traveled a lot, and was gone for weeks at a time sometimes.  He knew his father was an actuary, though he had no idea what that entailed.  Whenever he asked his father he would just get the vague response that it had to do with insurance, and he didn't need to know everything he did.  Ron watched his parents sit across from him, and his smile faltered at the serious look on their faces.  "What's work…?" His question was interrupted by a loud 'bang!' from the front door.  Ron jumped up from his seat; barely hearing Kim's question, "What was that?" as he spun to face the front door, dropping the phone.  His parent jumped up as well, and his mother produced a knife from her hip, a grave look in her eyes. 

"Maybe you should go now Ron."  Ron looked back at his father in confusion.  With a second 'bang!' the door flew open, spilling several armed men into their living room.  Ron watched as his parents slowly walked into the living room, his father drawing a knife of his own as he walked.  Ron began to follow them but the sound of the guns being cocked held him back.  Suddenly, without warning his father flung his knife at a soldier who was just walking through the door.  Ron watched the blade sail through the air before planting itself between the soldier's eyes, causing him to fall backwards, revealing a young man standing behind him. 

"Never send a man to do my job."  The young man stepped over the fallen soldier, pulling the blade from his head as he went.  "John and Mary Stoppable, under the personal authority of these United States, you are under arrest for high treason!"  At this, Ron's mother flung her blade at the young man.  Moments before the blade hit him he snatched it out of the air.  He held it next to him, his hand seemingly encased in metal.  "Am I to take this to mean that you will be resisting arrest?"  He smiled wickedly as he flipped the dagger idly in his metal hand.

"You know we didn't do it, Du!" spat his mother, who glared at Agent Du hatefully.  "But I'm sure you don't care, do you?"

"Well now, that's not entirely true Mary."  Will Du looked into the eyes of Ron's mother.  "I'm always disappointed when agents of your caliber play turncoat and sell out your own country."  He chuckled to himself and looked at Ron.  "Surely you wouldn't want your son to follow your example?" 

"Leave Ron out of this!"  Mr. Stoppable yelled, looking from the agent to glancing over his shoulder at Ron, standing in the doorway.  With a last cry of "Run, son!"  His father lifted the back of his shirt slightly, revealing a pistol.  Shots rang out as the soldiers in the room opened fire, and Ron dove behind the wall, huddling into a ball in the corner.  He had been on a few missions with Kim, but no one there had ever used guns, and Kim had generally done most of the work.  Suddenly Ron realized the other room was silent again, and he slowly crept to the door, peering inside his living room.  He gasped at the scene before him.  His parents lay in the center of the room, blood leaking into the white carpet, turning it slowly red.  The soldiers stood back as Agent Will Du advanced slowly, an impassive look on his face.

"Fortunately I was just told to bring you to the general."  Agent Du knelt next to the bodies of Ron's parents.  "It wasn't specified that you be alive at the time."  His face broke into a small smile as he threw the two daggers in his hands to the floor next to the bodies.  He stood up and began walking towards the door.  "Kill the boy, and bring the bodies.  The general will want proof that they are dead, so I'll give it to them."  He stepped through the door towards a helicopter that had landed outside.  "Don't be long."  The helicopter slowly took off, carrying agent Du away with it.

Ron had crept into his living room, and now knelt next to the daggers his parents had used, looking down at the bodies in the center of the room.  Despair washed over him.  He wanted to cry but he couldn't.  Another emotion was beginning to register in his subconscious and he was giving himself over to it.  The soldiers in the room reloaded their weapons.  Ron heard the sounds and slowly stood, a knife in each hand.  The blood pounded in his ears, drowning out any further sound.  He shook with fury, looking through narrowed eyes at each of the soldiers, one after another.  The five soldiers stood aiming their weapons at the trembling teenager in the center of the room.

"Drop your weapons, and reach for the sky!"  Ron turned to look at the soldier who had spoken.  His face had become calm, his shaking stopped.  Only the glint of fury in his eyes betrayed his true emotions. 

"Why?"  Ron asked calmly, staring at the soldiers, one after another.  "So you can kill me?"  His voice became more heated as he spoke, and he took a step towards the soldier who had spoken.  "Is that your plan?  So you can kill me like you KILLED MY FAMILY?"  Ron charged at the soldier, and the sound of gunfire once again filled the room, this time punctuated by screams of rage and pain.

Kim's mother swung her car around the corner, bringing them within view of the Stoppable house.  Mrs. Possible had never seen her daughter so upset.  Kim had been almost frantic when she had run to her, saying that something was wrong at Ron's house.  She had dragged her mother to the car, leaving Mrs. Possible just enough time to tell her husband that they would be back soon.  They had then sped down the street towards Ron's house, worry written all over Kim's face.

Kim had heard the door to Ron's house being kicked in.  Had heard what sounded like yelling, and the sounds of gunfire before she had finally dragged her mother to the car to drive her to Ron's.  She felt sick with worry, her heart pounded with fear as they pulled into Ron's driveway, stopping behind the car already parked there.  Everything looked so...peaceful.  Kim jumped from her mother's car and bolted for the front door.  The door hung pathetically on it's hinges, and when she put her hand on the handle, it gave a final creak before falling loudly off the frame, and landing with a small splash on the carpet.  Kim stepped slowly into the Stoppable living room. 

It was gruesome.  The once-white carpet had been stained almost completely red.  Splashes of red were visible on the walls, forming small trails that led back to the carpet.  Bodies littered the room, some missing arms, or legs, but all with long gashes which oozed blood.  In the center of the room lay Ron's parents, their bodies stained red where they touched the carpet.  Kim stepped further into the room, stopping only when she heard a small sound.  She turned slowly to look at the chair that sat in the corner and gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.  Ron stood in the corner, shaking and glaring at the new arrival through narrowed eyes.  He clutched daggers in hands that were stained completely red with blood.  He had several bullet wounds, allowing his blood to mingle with the blood of those he had killed.  His hair, once blonde was stained red and slicked back with blood. 

Ron glared at the newcomer with hatred.  His vision had long ago glazed over, and he could no longer make out specific objects.  Blood pounded in his ears.  His whole body shook with a primal rage as he stepped towards the newcomer, raising his weapons to bear on them.  He saw the figure step back, raising its hands to defend itself.  He continued forward, stalking his prey.  The figure suddenly slipped and crashed to the ground with a sickening squelch.  He jumped towards it, landing on the prone figure, a knife on either side of its head.  He paused.  He could barely make out the flowing red hair of the figure below him.  It wasn't blood…. Why was it so familiar?  "Red…" His vision began to clear and his eyes focused on the face of Kim Possible, trembling with fear beneath him, her hands trying to push him off.  He dropped his weapons and jumped off of her, moving as far away as possible.  "Kim…. I…." He muttered, not looking at her. 

Mrs. Possible stepped through the door, holding a lamp that had been laying on the step outside.  She had taken in the situation and had been about to stop the creature that had been on her daughter before Ron had finally come to his senses.  She dropped the lamp and reached down to help her daughter up from the floor, her back now stained red.  The second Kim was on her feet she rushed to the boy who huddled in the corner, kneeling and turning him forcefully to face her.  Tears flowed down his cheeks, and she held him tightly to her, whispering assurances.  Neither one knew how long they stayed like that before Mrs. Possible pulled them apart, examining the crying boy's injuries.  He had suffered several bullet wounds, and needed medical attention quickly.  She turned and looked at the bodies of the soldiers in the room, wondering if they had backup.  Her eyes finally came to rest on the bodies of the Stoppables, who looked almost peaceful in the carnage that surrounded them.  She said a silent prayer for fallen friends and turned back to the two teenagers who sat nearby.

"We should go…" Mrs. Possible put a soothing hand on Ron's shoulder as his eyes glanced back to the bodies of his parents, more tears rolling down his face.  "Do you know if there are more of those soldiers around?"  She looked into the boys troubled eyes with worry.  He shook his head slightly, his eyes looking around the room and taking in the carnage that filled it before looking up at Mrs. Possible.

"I…I did…" He began, his eyes going from the soldiers who lay scattered around the room to Mrs. Possible.  She knelt in front of him, a strange look on her face as she reached out and put her hand under his chin.

"It's okay."  She said soothingly to the now frightened teenager before him.  Her daughter reached out and put an arm protectively over his shoulder, a worried look on her face.  "You can tell us what happened later.  Right now you need medical attention."  She slowly got him to his feet, Kim helping to support him as his legs wobbled uncertainly.  Together they slowly made their way out the door before Ron stopped them.

"Wait!  I… I want the knives."  Mrs. Possible looked down at the boy, the shock apparent on her face.  "They were my parent's knives!  They used them to try to save my life…." His voice cracked and Mrs. Possible finally relented.  She returned and slowly picked up the two knives, wrapping them in a piece of cloth and sticking them in her pocket.  Suddenly noise filled the area.  She spun and ran out the door in time to see a helicopter land in the yard in front of the two figures that swayed uncertainly in the yard.  Several soldiers jumped off the helicopter before a figure with slicked back black hair and a metal hand jumped onto the grass, facing Ron. 

"I must say, I'm rather surprised to see you standing here young Stoppable."  The man stepped in front of the soldiers and stopped several feet back from the teens in front of him.  "I guess I shall have to have a word with my men.  They didn't finish their job.  Hello, Dr. Possible."  He fixed Mrs. Possible in a gaze that stopped her has she looked in confusion back at the young man.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to tell those men anything, Du" Ron spat, the hatred returning to his eyes.  He let go of Kim and stepped forward, shielding her from the soldiers.  "I'm afraid your soldiers couldn't handle me."  He voice was impassive as he took another step towards Agent Du; the soldiers behind him tensed and raised their weapons.  Mrs. Possible's mind raced as she tried to think of a way out of this.  She had to get Ron to a hospital, but these people clearly weren't going to let her take him without trouble.  She stepped back into the house.  Ron stopped inches from Will Du, his eyes bored into his, the fury in them washing over the agent as he looked curiously at the boy in front of him.  "The next time I see you," Ron's voice had been so quiet it could have been mistaken for the wind.  Will Du strained to hear him.  "I'm going to put one of those daggers right here."  His finger connected lightly with Du's forehead, leaving a small red blood spot just above his eyes.  "The other one," he continued, maintaining eye contact with the agent in front of him.  "Will go HERE!"  Ron jammed his palm into the other man's chest, causing him to stumble back, a red palm print over his heart.  Will Du stumbled back as gunfire filled the area.  He saw the two teens drop and turned to look at his soldiers.  Confusion contorted his features as they fell, one after another.  He looked at the house and saw Mrs. Possible firing on her soldiers, back braced against the wall of the house.  The two teens lay huddled together, their arms covering their heads as Mrs. Possible stopped firing and ran towards Will Du, jamming the gun into his gut, causing him to double over, before he brought the gun down on his skull, causing him to collapse in a heap.

"No one messes with my daughter."  She dropped the gun on him and turned to help her daughter and her boyfriend up off the ground.  "Kim, I think you had better get in touch with your friend Wade."  Mrs. Possible looked at her daughter, worry etched in her face.  "I don't think it'll be safe around here for any of us anymore."


End file.
